prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Shotzi Blackheart
| birth_place = California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = WWE Performance Center | debut = May 30, 2015 | retired = }} Ashley Urbanski (March 13, 1991) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) on the NXT brand under the ring name Shotzi Blackheart. Blackheart is widely known for her work on the independent circuit in California-based promotions including Alternative Wrestling Show, Sabotage Wrestling, Stoner Brothers University and East Bay Pro Wrestling as well as in women's professional wrestling promotions including RISE, SHINE Wrestling and SHIMMER Women Athletes. Professional wrestling career Early career (2015–2019) Urbanski debuted as early as May 2015 in Alternative Wrestling Show, under the ring name Shotzi Blackheart. In her debut, she defeated Brittany Wonder. From there, Blackheart appeared in matches throughout the California state wrestling territory in promotions including Gold Rush Pro Wrestling, HOODSLAM, Supreme Pro Wrestling, Big Time Wrestling, All Pro Wrestling and others. She soon traveled throughout the United States to wrestle in other promotions including RISE Wrestling, SHIMMER Women Athletes, International Wrestling Cartel and numerous others during her early years. Blackheart also travelled abroad to appear in promotions including Mexico's Desastre Total Ultraviolento and England's British Empire Wrestling, Preston City Wrestling, International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom and Pro Wrestling EVE. Blackheart enjoyed championship success while on the independent circuit, holding Alternative Wrestling Show's Women's Championship, East Bay Pro Wrestling's Ladies Championship, Gold Rush Pro Wrestling's Lady Luck Championship, RISE Wrestling's Phoenix Of RISE Championship and SHINE Wrestling's Nova Championship. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2015, 2019–present) WWE Tough Enough VI (2015) Urbanski's first contact with World Wrestling Entertainment was in 2015, when she attempted to participate in the sixth season of Tough Enough. She missed qualifying for the 14-person tryout field as she failed meeting a medical deadline. NXT (2019–present) Four years after Tough Enough Season VI, it was reported in October 2019, Blackheart signed with the WWE. After wrestling her first official WWE match during a December 5 NXT Live event, Blackheart made her televised debut on the Christmas edition of NXT, losing to Bianca Belair. She returned to television the following year in 2020 on the January 15, episode of NXT, where she competed in a Number One Contendership Battle Royal for the NXT Women's Championship. Blackheart lost her second singles match against Shayna Baszler during the January 22 episode of NXT. Blackheart also competed in her first Royal Rumble match during the 2020 Royal Rumble, where she was eliminated by Shayna Baszler. The following week, Blackheart won her first singles victory on the January 29 episode of NXT, defeating Deonna Purrazzo. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Diving Senton **Romero Stretch Dragon Sleeper **Tiger Suplex *'Signature moves' **Apron Sliced Bread **Cattle Mutilation **Cutter **Inverted Cloverleaf **Multiple DDT variations ***Running Corner DDT ***Satellite DDT ***Slingshot DDT **Question Mark Kick **Step-Up Enzuigiri **Reverse Cannonball **Slingblade, sometimes Reverse Slingblade **Springboard Bulldog *'Teams and stables' **The Blackheart Battalion Championships and accomplishments *'Alternative Wrestling Show' **AWS Women's Championship (1 time) *'EBPW Ladies Championship' **EBPW Ladies Championship (1 time) *'Gold Rush Pro Wrestling' **GRPW Lady Luck Championship (1 time) *'Hoodslam' **Best Athlete In The East Bay Championship (1 time) **Intergalactic Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #46 in the 2017 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #78 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #78 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'RISE Wrestling' **Phoenix Of RISE Championship (1 time) *'Sabotage Wrestling' **Sabotage War Of The Genders Championship (1 time) *'SHINE Wrestling' **SHINE Nova Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:1993 births Category:2015 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:California wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Female wrestlers Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:Glory Pro alumni Category:Gold Rush Pro Wrestling alumni Category:HOODSLAM alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Fury Pro Wrestling alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:Rogue Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Bizarro Lucha alumni Category:WWE NXT current roster